A tout jamais près de toi
by Dana-chan1
Summary: -chap 8- Voilà un new chap pour fêter la fin des vac (--)
1. Introduction

TITRE : A tout jamais près de toi  
  
AUTEUR : faut pas chercher, ça ne peut être que de moi : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : romance et angst  
  
COUPLES : 1xRx1 vous êtes prévenus  
  
DISCLAIMER : Bah le train train habituel quoi : sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour m'amuser un coup et je les rends après.  
  
NOTE : Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais cette fic me tenait à c?ur puisque c'est la toute première que j'ai commencé à écrire. J'espère tout du moins faire passer un bon moment à ceux qui la liront. Vous êtes prévenus, le couple principal c'est 1xR donc pour ceux qui pensent que Rélèna ne peut être que conne....passer votre chemin. Si j'ai choisi de poster mon histoire, c'est aussi pour montrer que Rélèna n'est pas forcément une greluche....elle est ce que l'auteur fait d'elle. Je remercie d'avance d'avance ceux qui la liront. (J'ai jamais dit que je portais Rélèna dans mon c?ur lol) ! !  
Bonne lecture  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
INTRODUCTION  
201 AC  
  
Cela fera bientôt six ans que les pilotes de gundams ont mis fin à la guerre entre la Terre et les Colonies. Depuis ce jour, chacun est parti de son côté et aucun ne s'est encore revu.  
  
Heero, le légendaire solat parfait est retourné sur L1 où il s'est reconverti en mécanicien dans un petit garage. Sûr que ce n'est pas ce dont il rêvait. Mais la fin de la guerre avait été pour lui un coup dur et il s'en était sorti seul comme il avait pu.  
  
Duo ou Shinigami comme il se plaisait à être nommé, avait rejoint lui aussi sa colonie d'origine, L2. Il avait monté tout seul comme un grand une entreprise de fabrication de voitures : la MAX CORPORATION. Même si au début il avait du mal on peut dire qu'aujourd'hui son affaire roulait bien.(1)  
  
Trowa lui était resté auprès de Catherine et du cirque. Il s'y sentait vraiment bien : il y avait enfin trouvé une famille.  
  
Quatre, le petit empathe est resté sur Terre où il a lui aussi monté une entreprise.(2) Il est désormais à la tête d'une grande multinationale.  
  
Wufei quant à lui a élu domicile en Chine. Là-bas, il enseigne les arts martiaux à de jeunes élèves.  
  
Rélèna Peacecraft, cette enfant gâtée a bien grandi depuis tout ce temps. Elle a pris les rênes du pouvoir à la fin de la guerre et force est de reconnaître qu'elle assume très bien les importantes responsabilités qui lui ont été confiées en même temps que son titre de « reine du monde ». Elle réside au royaume de Sank auprès de son frère Milliardo et de sa femme Lucrezia qui l'épaulent dans les moments difficiles.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
(1)Wahoo, le jeu de mot... ! ! !mdr  
  
(2)Ne me demandez pas de quoi parce que j'en ai aucune idée lol !  
Voilà pour l'introduction. Je sais que c'est très court mais bon c'est une intro. Je ne sais pas si je dois demander des reviews mais tous ceux qui voudront bien prendre le temps de m'en laisser sont les bienvenus. Merci. 


	2. Chapitre 1

TITRE : A tout jamais près de toi  
  
AUTEUR : faut pas chercher, ça ne peut être que de moi : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : romance et angst  
  
COUPLES : 1xRx1, allusion du 3x4 et 6xL  
  
DISCLAIMER : Bah le train train habituel quoi : sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour m'amuser un coup et je les rends après. Dites, si vous voulez me les offrir un jour, je ne suis pas contre^^ (g-boys : la fille qui prend déjà pas ses désirs pour des réalités !) LOL ! ! !  
  
NOTE : Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais cette fic me tenait à c?ur puisque c'est la toute première que j'ai commencé à écrire. J'espère tout du moins faire passer un bon moment à ceux qui la liront. Vous êtes prévenus, le couple principal c'est 1xR donc pour ceux qui pensent que Rélèna ne peut être que conne....passer votre chemin. Si j'ai choisi de poster mon histoire, c'est aussi pour montrer que Rélèna n'est pas forcément une greluche....elle est ce que l'auteur fait d'elle. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui la liront.  
  
NOTE 2 : Quatre reviews, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout pour cette toute petite chose que j'avais postée ! Merci^^ ! Et merci à ceux qui ont lu et n'en ont pas laissées.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
MIKARA : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.  
  
AYASHINI : Coupineuhhhhhhhhhhh ! Un grand merci pour cet effort surhumain^^ !  
  
CHIBISHINI-SAMA : Ah voui c'est vrai, bon bah voilà elle a nom maintenant. Faut dire que quand j'ai commencé la fic je n'avais vu que 3 épisodes. Merci.  
  
ADENA : Wahoo, c'est vrai que les fans de Rélèna ne courent pas les rues lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai cette fic et de toute façon, j'ai déjà pas mal de chapitres déjà écrits, j'ai juste à taper et à faire quelques modifs. Voilà le premier chapitre.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
Bonne lecture  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
CHAPITRE 1  
Comment faisait-elle pour dormir ? C'était la question que tous se posaient ici. Il y avait tellement de bruits dans cet hôpital. Rélèna était allongée sur un lit où elle était en train de donner son sang. Elle faisait cela cinq fois par an même si elle n'aurait dû le faire que trois fois, elle ne voulait rien entendre(1). Elle disait qu'elle voulait aider les gens du mieux qu'elle pouvait même si son frère lui répétait sans cesse que le meilleur moyen de les aider était encore de rester en bonne santé et d'assurer correctement ses fonctions. Mais têtue comme elle était, il lui avait été impossible de lui faire entendre raison. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans cet hôpital, reliée à une poche qu'elle se faisait maintenant un devoir de remplir. Pour la première fois elle s'était assoupie, cela dénotait bien qu'elle commençait à être fatiguée.  
  
Quelqu'un lui touchait le bras ; elle ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle se tenait une jeune infirmière aux yeux pétillants de malice, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Celle-ci le lui rendit puis s'excusa :  
  
_Mademoiselle Peacecraft, veuillez me pardonner d'interrompre votre sommeil mais la poche est pleine, il faut donc que je retire l'aiguille.  
  
_Oui bien sûr, faites votre travail mademoiselle et ne vous préoccuper pas de moi.  
  
L'aiguille retirée, elle alla s'habiller puis se dirigea à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour emplir formulaires et autres papiers en tout genre. Elle demanda ensuite à téléphoner.  
_Mademoiselle Rélèna, me voici. Nous pouvons y aller si vous n'avez plus rien à faire.  
  
_Oui nous pouvons partir Carter.  
  
_Bien, je vous suis.  
  
_Puis-je vous poser une question ?  
  
_Mais bien évidemment altesse, ne vous gênez surtout pas.  
  
_N'avez-vous donc rien à perdre ?  
  
_Comment cela ? Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
_Et bien, mon frère vous a engagé comme garde du corps et vous a donné comme ordres de me protéger à n'importe quel prix, d'ouvrir chaque portes avant moi, de vous placer devant moi en cas de fusillade.  
  
_Ce n'est pas si terrible vous savez. De plus, comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer précédemment, je n'ai rein à perdre ? Mademoiselle Peacecraft, si pour vous sauver je dois y laisser ma vie alors il en sera ainsi. Je l'ai juré sur mon honneur à votre frère.  
Tandis qu'ils se trouvaient sur le parking de l'hôpital, Rélèna empoigna la poignée arrière de sa limousine et s'apprêtait à l'actionner lorsque Carter se précipita pour l'en empêcher. Il la fit reculer lentement, elle ne protesta point, cela n'aurait d'ailleurs rien changé. Il répéta les mêmes mouvements que sa patronne puis la fit entrer à l'intérieur du véhicule ; il y entra à son tour. Il ordonna au chauffeur de les reconduire au château Peacecraft.  
Pendant tout le trajet, Rélèna observa discrètement du coin de l'?il l'homme qui se disait près à tout pour assurer sa protection parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse à son frère. L'honneur. Quel étrange sentiment ! Et tandis qu'elle se répétait ce mot inlassablement dans sa tête elle se mit à penser à un jeune garçon qu'elle avait autrefois rencontré et pour qui l'honneur était TOUT ! C'était un chinois prénommé Wufei, faisant partie des pilotes de gundams, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement porté dans son c?ur mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il était très courageux tout comme les quatre autres d'ailleurs, tout comme Heero.  
  
Heero Yuy. Et voilà, elle se retrouvait encore à penser à lui. Que cela pouvait être agaçant : à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à quelque chose de tout à fait anodin, elle trouvait toujours inconsciemment un lien avec le pilote 01. Ce garçon qui à l'époque lui avait sauvé la vie tout en lui promettant de la faire disparaître. Que leur relation avait pu lui paraître paradoxale et étrange.  
  
Elle se demandait souvent si lui-même pensait quelque fois à elle, si au moins une fois depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient vus il avait pensé à elle. Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il était devenu après la guerre. Il devait maintenant approcher les 21 ou 22 ans ; (elle n'avait jamais connu la date exacte de sa naissance).  
L'arrêt de la luxueuse limousine l'a sorti de sa torpeur. Ils étaient arrivés. Elle allait sortir mais comme à son habitude Carter la devança. Une fois à l'extérieur, il scruta les alentours puis raccompagna Rélèna à l'intérieur de sa splendide et gigantesque demeure.  
  
Milliardo les accueillit, un grand sourire au lèvres :  
  
_Merci de me l'avoir ramenée saine et sauve Carter. A présent, vous pouvez disposer.  
  
Ceci n'admettait aucun commentaire. Le gorille s'éclipsa et laissa les deux héritiers Peacecraft ensemble à l'entrée de la salle de réception.  
  
_Ma chérie, me ferais-tu l'honneur de ta présence pour prendre le thé ?  
  
_Non Milliardo, je suis réellement désolée mais je me sens exténuée. Je vais regagner ma chambre pour me reposer.  
  
_Je sais que je me répète mais tu devrais vraiment arrêter de donner ton sang aussi souvent une fois par an cela serait assez.  
  
_Milliardo, c'est mon corps et j'en fais ce que je veux. Cette discussion s'arrête là, sur ce, je te quitte.  
Sur le chemin de ses appartements, elle fut prise d'un vertige. Rien de très grave d'après elle mais il lui fallut quand même s'arrêter deux minutes et s'appuyer au mur du long corridor pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Son équilibre retrouvé, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea de suite. Etrange. Jamais cela ne lui était encore arrivé. Elle nota dans sa tête de passer voir leur médecin de famille pour une petite visite de contrôle, sans lui dévoiler ses petits malaises et cette fatigue qui semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
(1)Une femme ne peut son sang que trois fois par an et un homme peut le faire cinq fois. Ils doivent bien sûr être en bonne santé et peser un certain poids, sans oublier d'avoir la majorité.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
Voilà le premier chapitre, il n'est vraiment pas long mais je crois que je ne dois pas aimer les longs, c'est comme pour Prémonition (nananan, je ne me fais pas de pub lol) ! Bon, je pense poster le deuxième vendredi, en tout cas, j'essaierai vraiment de m'y tenir. J'espère que vous ne vous endormez pas trop ! Je vous promets que le deuxième est plus intéressant lol ! !  
  
Pour information, une tite review ne me dérangerais pas du tout^^ ! 


	3. Chapitre 2

TITRE : A tout jamais près de toi  
  
AUTEUR : faut pas chercher, ça ne peut être que de moi : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : romance et angst  
  
COUPLES : 1xRx1, allusion du 3x4 et 6xL  
  
DISCLAIMER : Bah le train train habituel quoi : sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour m'amuser un coup et je les rends après. Dites, si vous voulez me les offrir un jour, je ne suis pas contre^^ (g-boys : la fille qui prend déjà pas ses désirs pour des réalités !) LOL ! ! !  
  
NOTE : Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais cette fic me tenait à c?ur puisque c'est la toute première que j'ai commencé à écrire. J'espère tout du moins faire passer un bon moment à ceux qui la liront. Vous êtes prévenus, le couple principal c'est 1xR donc pour ceux qui pensent que Rélèna ne peut être que conne....passer votre chemin. Si j'ai choisi de poster mon histoire, c'est aussi pour montrer que Rélèna n'est pas forcément une greluche....elle est ce que l'auteur fait d'elle. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui la liront.  
  
NOTE 2 : Une dizaine de jours séparent ce chapitre du précèdent.  
  
NOTE 3 : ************ signifie un changement de lieu  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
AYASHINI : Tu n'es peut-être pas Natacouette mais tu restes Aya, 100% shinigamiesque, coupine à moi^__~ ! ! Comme tu m'as fait un gros bisou, voilà la suite lol ! ! Tiens, je t'en fais un aussi puisque c'est comme ça : kiss^^ !  
  
PITCHOUNE : Rélèna te remercie pour le compliment et moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est que j'ai en partie réussi ma fic^^ ! J'adore le « c'est rare un fic où Rélèna est normal » lol ! Voilà le chapitre 2.  
  
He014 : Et bien j'espère que la suite aussi te plaira. Pour tes questions, je ne répondrai rien lol ! Manquerait plus que je spoile^^ !  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
CHAPITRE 2  
_Hey Quatre ! ! Les autres arrivent bientôt ?  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas Wufei, Heero et Trowa seront là dans peu de temps. En ce qui concerne Duo, je ne peux te dire ; avec lui, on ne sait jamais !  
  
-Tu sais Quatre, c'est une merveilleuse idée que tu as eu là, nous retrouver tous dans cette villa pour à peu près deux mois, c'est fantastique !  
  
_Et bien merci mais si j'avais su que pour te rendre enthousiaste et causant il en fallait si peu, je l'aurais fait plus tôt !  
  
_Ohhhhhh, commence pas Winner, il y aura assez de Duo pour m'embêter. J'en suis déjà désespéré. Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû l'inviter !  
  
_Wufei, avoue, je suis sûr que toutes ses railleries et espiègleries en tout genre t'ont manqué, plaisanta le blond.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
Le propriétaire de la villa (1) se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait l'ancien pilote du Heavyarms. Lorsqu'il le vit, il fut époustouflé par la beauté du français qui n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis qu'il s'était vu. Il en était sans voix, la seule chose qu'il put articuler fut un bonjour à peine audible. Il se desserra de l'entrée et invita Trowa a entrer d'un signe de la main. Quatre l'amena au salon où se trouvait déjà le chinois.  
  
_Je constate que Duo et Heero ne sont pas encore arrivés, moi qui craignais être le dernier.  
  
_En tout cas Barton tu sais toujours aussi bien compter et ton sens de l'observation ne s'est pas altérer, taquina le chinois.  
  
_Et bien, je constate que les mauvaises habitudes de Duo ont finalement déteintes sur toi Wufei.  
  
_Hello everybody ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Les trois pilotes se retournèrent d'un coup pour finalement voir la tête d'un américain natté et d'un japonais à la mine quelque peu renfrognée.  
  
_Vous avez frappé ? Je ne vous ai même pas entendu, excusez-moi.  
  
_T'inquiète Quat-chan, le rassura Duo en lui faisant un clin d'?il.  
  
_C'est étrange que vous ne nous ailliez pas attendu vu la personne qui m'accompagne, ironisa le japonais.  
  
La mâchoire des quatre autres pilotes s'abaissa. Ils ne rêvaient pas ! Heero Yuy le perfect soldier surnommé également iceberg man venait d'aligner une dizaine de mots et en plus pour se moquer de Maxwelle.  
  
_Wuffy, s'il te plait, pince moi et dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, supplia le natté.  
  
_C'est WUFEI ! !  
  
Ce dernier s'exécuta et le pinça avec force. Duo sauta au plafond en poussant un cri de surprise nan, en hurlant serait plus approprié à la situation ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il en profite. Arf, il se vengerait et il aurait deux beaux grands mois pour le faire. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres !  
  
_Rah Maxwelle, je n'aime pas mais alors vraiment pas quand tu as ce sourire, s'affola l'ancien pilote du Nataku.  
  
_Nyark nyark nyark® (2) ! Fallait pas commencer Feifei !  
  
_Nataku aide moi, je m'en voudrais de l'étrangler dès le premier jour !  
  
L'américain lui répondit en lui tirant la langue.  
  
_Ca se paiera, jura Wufei !  
La fin d'après-midi se passa dans le calme (3) et la bonne humeur. Chacun raconta ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces six dernières années. Il n'y a que Heero qui resta un peu dans le vague sans vraiment donner de précision. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où Duo posa LA question :  
  
_Dis Quatrounet, pourquoi tu n'as pas invité Rélèna ?  
  
S'il avait su l'effet qu'aurait sa question, il se serait bien gardé de la poser. Mais bon, encore une fois il avait parlé trop vite. L'atmosphère était devenue pesante. Le pilote du Deathscyte porta son regard sur le japonais, essayant de deviner ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant même ; mais rien ! Décidément, question expression du visage, Heero restait toujours aussi doué pour cacher ses sentiments ou ses humeurs. Après cette observation non approfondie de son ami, Duo hasarda:  
  
_On pourrait peut-être l'appeler pour lui proposer de venir nous rejoindre quelque temps. Cela lui ferait sûrement plaisir de nous revoir ; non ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?  
  
_Quand bien même cela lui ferait plaisir, qui t'as dit qu'à nous cela nous plairait ?  
  
_Es-tu sûr de parler au nom de tous Wufei ? répondit Quatre.  
  
_Il a raison, renchérit le natté, même si je ne porte pas vraiment Rélèna dans mon c?ur, je suis le premier à reconnaître qu'elle nous a donnés quand même un sacré coup de main pendant la guerre.  
  
_Tu parles d'une aide ! lança Heero, resté silencieux depuis le début du sujet « Rélèna ». A part passer notre temps à la sauver ou de nous occuper de son confort ou de faire attention de ne pas l'attrister ou encore de la consoler.  
  
_Voyons Heero, il me semble qu'à l'époque cela ne te déplaisait pas, hein « monsieur je suis un glaçon » ?  
  
_T'as gueule baka, vociféra Yuy.  
  
_Cela suffit, elle a autant sa place ici que nous, s'impatienta Trowa, appelons-la. Quatre ?  
  
_Oui, je vais chercher son numéro.  
  
Le petit arabe revint quelques minutes plus tard, un bout de papier à la main. Il le tendit au japonais mais comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, Duo s'en empara et composa le numéro sur son portable puis attendit :  
  
Château Peacecraft, que puis-je pour vous ?  
  
_Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à son altesse mademoiselle Rélèna s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Sa majesté est très prise par le temps, veuillez me décliner votre identité s'il vous plait.  
  
Quatre arracha le mobile des mains du natté et déclara de sa voix la plus royaliste :  
  
_Je suis monsieur Raberba Winner, PDG de la Winner Corp.  
  
Oh ! Je vous passe son altesse. Voudriez-vous patienter un court instant.  
  
_Bien évidemment.  
  
Duo était mort de rire. Entendre Quatre parler ainsi était vraiment tordant. Il voulut le taquiner à ce sujet mais n'en eut pas le temps. Cependant il nota dans sa tête le fait dans sa tête. Une voix féminine retentit au bout du fil.  
  
Oui allo, ici Rélèna Peacecraft.  
  
_Bonjour Rélèna, c'est Quatre à l'appareil.  
  
Oh bonjour Quatre, comment vas-tu ?  
  
_Très bien merci et toi ?  
  
Ca va bien, merci. Un peu surmenée mais ce que je fais me tient à c?ur donc je ne me plains pas trop.  
  
_Excuse moi si je t'ai dérangée mais je t'appelais pour savoir si tu accepterais de venir passer quelques jours à la villa. Nous sommes réunis pendant deux mois donc si tu es tentée.  
  
Oh, cela aurait été avec un grand plaisir mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas le temps.  
  
_Aller Rélèna, cela nous ferais tellement plaisir, lança Duo qui venait de s'approprié le téléphone. Si tu ne venais pas, Heero serait extrêmement déçu.  
  
*Je vais t'arracher la langue baka, pensa le japonais.*  
  
Non Duo, il m'est vraiment impossible de quitter Sank pour le moment mais il me vient soudain une idée ; pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas me voir vous ?  
  
_Euh, c'est que nous ne voudrions pas te déranger.  
  
Bien sûr que non. Si je vous le propose c'est que cela ne m'indispose en aucun cas. Que diriez-vous de partir demain, je vous réserve cinq places en première classe pour un vol ? Demain matin dix heures ? proposa-t-elle en feuillant les horaires de l'aéroport.  
  
_Pas de problème. Alors bonne soirée et à demain soir.  
  
Au revoir Duo.  
  
*******************  
  
Après avoir raccroché, la princesse se précipita au salon où elle était sûre de trouver son frère. Elle le prévint de l'arrivée des cinq anciens pilotes pour demain soir et lui demanda de prévoir une limousine pour aller les chercher à l'aéroport. Ceci fait, elle retourna dans ses appartements, plus heureuse que jamais.  
  
******************  
  
_Non mais Duo, t'es malade d'avoir accepté, s'indigna le chinois.  
  
Duo ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Son attention se porta sur son ami de toujours, Heero. Il voulait tellement que ce dernier soit enfin heureux dans sa vie. Et il était persuadé que ce bonheur il pourrait le trouver auprès de Rélèna. Il ne fallait plus que Heero le comprenne et le tour serait joué. En effet, il savait depuis longtemps que Rélèna nourrissait des sentiments pour le pilote du Wing 0. Il était persuadé que ceux-ci n'avaient pas été altérés par ces six années. De toutes façons, il le verrait bien lui-même, il y a certaine chose qu'on ne peut cacher à Duo Maxwelle. D'ailleurs, il avait l'intime conviction que le japonais avait ou avaient eu des sentiments pour la princesse, sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il si souvent sauvée ?  
  
Heero, ayant marre de sentir le regard de son ami sur lui se leva.  
  
_Où vas-tu ? demanda Quatre.  
  
_Je monte dans ma chambre, je vais pianoter sur mon ordinateur.  
  
Alors que le soldat parfait manquait à l'appel, chacun repris la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé en début d'après-midi, avant le coup de file à Rélèna.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
(1)Il s'agit bien évidemment de Quatre^^ !  
  
(2)Made in ma sista j'ai nommé sa Natacouesteté par excellence^^ ! !  
  
(3)Comme si en présence de Duo c'était possible lol ! Disons que c'était un peu plus calme que d'habitude^^ !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
C'est moi ou ce chapitre est plus long que le précèdent ? ? lol Prochain chapitre sûrement dimanche soir. Euh, si vous avez le temps pour une petite review, je ne suis vraiment pas contre~__^ ! ! ! 


	4. Chapitre 3

TITRE : A tout jamais près de toi  
  
AUTEUR : faut pas chercher, ça ne peut être que de moi : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : romance et angst  
  
COUPLES : 1xRx1, allusion du 3x4 et 6xL  
  
DISCLAIMER : Bah le train train habituel quoi : sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour m'amuser un coup et je les rends après. Dites, si vous voulez me les offrir un jour, je ne suis pas contre^^ (g-boys : la fille qui prend déjà pas ses désirs pour des réalités !) LOL ! ! !  
  
NOTE : Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais cette fic me tenait à c?ur puisque c'est la toute première que j'ai commencé à écrire. J'espère tout du moins faire passer un bon moment à ceux qui la liront. Vous êtes prévenus, le couple principal c'est 1xR donc pour ceux qui pensent que Rélèna ne peut être que conne....passer votre chemin. Si j'ai choisi de poster mon histoire, c'est aussi pour montrer que Rélèna n'est pas forcément une greluche....elle est ce que l'auteur fait d'elle. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui la liront.  
  
NOTE2 : Je vais arrêter de dire quand je poste les prochains chapitres parce que j'ai beau essayer, je suis toujours en retard^^ !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
MIKARA : Pour le 1+R+1, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le premier et ça sera sûrement le dernier ~_^ ! ! ! Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
LUNICORNE : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.  
  
He014 : Euh bah Heero réagit comme ça parce que.... ! ! Peut-être une réponse dans ce chapitre^_^ ! !  
  
GRANGER : Vala la suite !  
  
JCAT33 : Un grand merci pour ton mail. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais il m'a boosté à taper la suite aujourd'hui^______^ !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
CHAPITRE 3  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ? ? pensait Heero alors qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ai-je réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'appréhende le moment de la revoir ? Pourquoi ai-je frissoné juste à l'entente de sa voix ? Pourquoi ai-je eu tant de mal à cacher le trouble qu'elle a provoqué en moi aux autres ?  
  
Il se posait tant et tant de questions et malheureusement n'y trouvait qu'une seule réponse. Non ! Cela n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! ! Il ne pouvait pas. !  
  
J'aime. j'aime Rélèna.... ? !  
  
C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation mais plus il retournait la chose dans sa tête et plus la vérité s'imposait à lui : il aimait Rélèna ! Il l'admettait enfin. C'était bien de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune reine. Tout devenait si clair d'un coup. Durant ces six années passées sur L1, ce manque qu'il avait ressenti, qu'il avait essayé, tenté de combler, cette impression de solitude, ce désir de vouloir quelque chose mais de ne savoir quoi.c'était Rélèna. Il le savait maintenant, il comprenait ce qu'il lui avait manqué. Le soldat parfait était tombé amoureux, et pas de n'importe qui, de « miss reine du monde » comme l'appelait si souvent Wufei. Et dire qu'il lui aura fallu plus de six ans pour s'en rendre compte alors que Duo semblait n'avoir mis que quelques mois, si ce n'est quelques semaines. C'est vrai que ce dernier lui faisait souvent des réflexions pleines de sous-entendus à l'époque. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait eu de cesse de l'énerver car il refusait de voir la vérité en face. Il était le perfect solier, il avait une mission à remplir, il ne devait rien avoir d'autre à l'esprit que son objectif.  
  
Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de penser à lui-même ?  
  
Rien.  
  
Si.  
  
Elle.  
  
Désormais, elle était à la tête d'un royaume, elle ne devait, elle ne pouvait s'afficher avec un homme tel que lui, un ancien pilote de gundam reconverti en mécanicien raté. Il ne devait, il ne pouvait lui faire honte. Il en allait de leur honneur à tous les deux.  
  
De plus, qui dit qu'elle partageait ses sentiments ! Bien sûr, autrefois il s'était douté qu'elle avait un faible pour lui mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé, tout était différent. Elle devait rencontrer beaucoup d'hommes de son rang, digne d'elle.  
  
Arf, mais qu'était-il en train de penser ? ? Lui aussi était digne d'elle ! ! Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la vie à maintes reprises, quelques fois même aux périls de la sienne ?  
Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, on frappa à la porte. Un « Hee- chan, je peux entrer ? » le tira de celles-ci.  
  
_Hn.  
  
Duo entra et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit près de son ami.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Heero ?  
  
_Rien.  
  
_Bon, rien qu'avec cette réponse je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Dans le cas contraire, tu n'aurais rien dit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
_Ecoute Duo, puisque tu m'as l'air si malin tu n'as qu'à trouver tout seul, répondit-il sèchement.  
  
L'américain ne répliqua pas et observa attentivement l'attitude de son ex- coéquipier. Un ?il non averti aurait penser que l'asiatique maitrisais tout à fait la situation et qu'il n'y avait effectivement rien mais le natté n'était pas duppe ; il connaissait le japonais mieux que quiconque sinon mieux que lui-même et son comportement trahissait un stress : ses doigts remuaient légèrement, son regard était à peine voilé et ne soutenait pas celui de son interlocuteur, il se justifiait par un « rien » alors qu'en temps normal il n'aurait même pas daigné répondre. Duo reprit finalement la parole :  
  
_Bon, tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler maintenant mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour t'écouter. Et puis n'oublie pas que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je crois déjà te l'avoir démontré durant la guerre. De plus, sache que ni les autres, ni moi ne te jugeront. Tu as le droit d'être quelqu'un de normal, vivant une vie normale et avec n'importe qui que ce soit.  
  
Le japonais resta silencieux, le regard toujours perdu. Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de la franchir, il se retourna et lança à son ami :  
  
_Au fait, le dîner est servi. Nous t'attendons.  
  
_Merci, souffla le brun.  
  
Duo sourit puis partit en direction de la cuisine. Il savait très bien que ce merci correspondait à sa tentative pour le réconforter et non au fait qu'il l'avait prévenu du repas. Tout n'était pas perdu.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les g-boys se retrouvèrent attabler. Quatre et Trowa l'avaient préparé entre deux câlins (ou ce que vous voudrez^^). Heero était assis en face de Duo. Etrangement, ce dernier ne parla pas de l'attitude plus ou moins étrange du soldat parfait et celui-ci lui en était très reconnaissant. D'ailleurs, il comptait bien le remercier à l'occasion pour sa discrétion (si rare) !  
  
Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. Tous finirent par rire aux éclats après le rappel d'une multitude de souvenirs insolites ou génants ! Ils restèrent en tout et pour tout une heure attablés ce qui pour eux cinq étaient pour le moins très inhabituel. Finalement, ce fut Quatre qui prit l'initiative, au grand damne de l'américain, de mettre un terme au dîner. Il fallait qu'ils se couchent tôt afin d'être en forme le lendemain afin d'affronter l'ouragan Rélèna. Enfin, c'est tout du moins ce qu'ils pensaient affronter. Cependant, une étrange surprise les attendait. La jeune reine de vingt et un ans n'était plus du tout celle qu'ils avaient connue durant la guerre.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
Voilà, le chapitre 3 est enfin tapé. Désolé pour le retard et pour la courté de celui-ci mais j'essairai de faire beaucoup plus vite pour le prochain. Peut-être que quelques reviews m'encourageraient un peu plus.lol ! ! Merci d'avance. 


	5. Chapitre 4

TITRE : A tout jamais près de toi  
  
AUTEUR : faut pas chercher, ça ne peut être que de moi : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : romance et angst  
  
COUPLES : 1xRx1, allusion du 3x4 et 6xL  
  
DISCLAIMER : Bah le train train habituel quoi : sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour m'amuser un coup et je les rends après. Dites, si vous voulez me les offrir un jour, je ne suis pas contre^^ (g-boys : la fille qui prend déjà pas ses désirs pour des réalités !) LOL ! ! !  
  
NOTE : Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais cette fic me tenait à c?ur puisque c'est la toute première que j'ai commencé à écrire. J'espère tout du moins faire passer un bon moment à ceux qui la liront. Vous êtes prévenus, le couple principal c'est 1xR donc pour ceux qui pensent que Rélèna ne peut être que conne....passer votre chemin. Si j'ai choisi de poster mon histoire, c'est aussi pour montrer que Rélèna n'est pas forcément une greluche....elle est ce que l'auteur fait d'elle. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui la liront.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
MIMI YUY : Un très grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Pour la peine, je poste déjà le chapitre 4. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras. La scène des retrouvailles n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre^_^ !  
  
MERLOU-CHAN : Gahhhhhhhh, chuis trop forte mouahahaha lol ! ! C'est gentil ~_^ ! Merci pour les compliments, ça me fait bien plaisir. Vala la suite. Kiss kiss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
CHAPITRE 4  
Comme il était beau !  
  
C'est ce que pensait Trowa qui venait de se réveiller. Il observait le petit blond depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Il savait qu'il aurait dû le réveiller pour qu'ils se préparent. Il était déjà 8h00 et ils devaient être à l'aéroport pour 9h15. Sachant qu'il fallait vingt-cinq minutes pour y arriver depuis la villa, cela ne leur laissait que cinquante minutes pour se préparer ; c'est à dire très peu de temps si l'on prend en compte le fait qu'ils sont quatre plus un baka natté pour seulement deux salles de bain.  
  
_Bonjour mon ange, murmura le français à son bien-aimé qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Bien dormi ?  
  
_Merveilleusement bien ! Et toi ?  
  
_Aussi, lui répondit-il avec un énorme sourire (1)  
  
_Dis ?  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
_Il est 8h00 passé.  
  
_Hein, déjà ! ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche, commença à s'affoler Quatre. Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?  
  
_Un peu plus d'une demi-heure je crois.  
  
_Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? Nous allons être en retard si ça continue !  
  
_Tu es si beau et si fragile lorsque tu dors ; je n'ai pas osé briser la magie de ce spectacle, souffla le français.  
  
_Trowa !  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était vraiment trop mimi lorsqu'il essayait de hausser la voix.  
  
_Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner, les autres doivent sûrement avoir bientôt fini. Ensuite nous irons prendre une douche.  
  
Sur ce, Quatre se leva du lit, enfila sa chemise et son pantalon de la veille et se dirigea vers la porte, tout cela sous l'?il attentif de Trowa. Il descendit à la cuisine sans attendre son amant (2). Les trois autres g- boys y étaient déjà et apparemment, ils avaient presque fini de déjeuner.  
  
_Trowa ne descend pas ? questionna Wufei.  
  
_Il est peut-être trop fatigué pour marcher, lança le natté d'une manière tout à fait anodine.  
  
_DUO ! ! s'indigna le chinois dont le saignement de nez n'était pas loin.  
  
Voyant le visage outré du chinois et celui rougissant de l'empathe, l'américain faillit s'étouffer avec sa dernière tartine de Nutella® ; même Heero esquissa un léger sourire : décidément, Duo resterait toujours le même !  
  
Finalement, Quatre répondit :  
  
_Il est en train de prendre sa douche je crois. Et vous devriez faire de même si vous ne tenez pas à être en retard.  
  
_Mais c'est déjà fait, répliqua Heero, visiblement d'humeur passable.  
  
_Hein ?  
  
_Eh oui Qua-chan ! Pendant que toi et ton petit-ami batifoliez sous la couette, nous, nous avons dormi ce qui nous a permis de nous lever tôt, s'empressa de répondre Duo.  
  
Le petit blond observa ces trois amis et rougit. Effectivement, ils étaient déjà tous habillés, même son meilleur ami, ce qui relevait de l'impossible mais bon ! Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Heureusement, Trowa choisit le bon moment pour entrer en scène. Il donna une poignée de main à chacun des trois pilotes puis déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amant, après quoi il se mit à table. Quatre lui quitta la cuisine sans avoir déjeuné pour la salle de bain.  
  
Miraculeusement, à 8h45, tout le monde était prêt, même Duo (3). Ils partirent donc avec cinq minutes d'avance pour l'aéroport. Durant le trajet, l'américain observa Heero. Chose rare chez lui, ce dernier avait soigné son apparence, ce qui fit manquer Duo de s'étrangler de surprise. En effet, le soldat parfait portait une chemise bleue à petits carreaux qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et dont il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons ouvert, laissant ainsi apparaître le bas de son cou avec ses fines clavicules (4). En bas, il avait opté pour un jean Levi's® brut, toujours assorti à ses yeux. Il était légèrement moulant ainsi que la chemise. Pour compléter le tout, il portait autour du cou une chaîne à gros maillons en argent massif et avait gardé sa coiffure en pétard. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était voulu (^^) ! Duo pensa que s'il était une femme, il lui aurait bien sauté dessus. En effet, le japonais était tout simplement irrésistible, à tomber quoi ! Pour résumer, c'était un vrai canon et le natté n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué cet effort vestimentaire. Tous les autres détaillaient eux aussi l'ex-pilote du Wing zéro. Cela lui ressemblait si peu de s'habiller si. si. sexy ! ! ! Surtout qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était pour rendre visite à Rélèna, alias miss reine du monde (ou miss chieuse pour certain~_^ !) que le japonais avait déployé tant d'efforts. Duo était bien évidemment le seul à comprendre l'attitude (peut-être inconsciente) de son ami, Quatre et Trowa étant déjà retourné à leur contemplation respective. Et Wufei ne put s'empêcher de lancer :  
  
_Putain, elle va nous claquer dans les mains la Rélèna quand elle va te voir Heero. Je la vois déjà scotché à ton bras en train de baver et.  
  
_La ferme Chang, coupa sèchement le japonais.  
  
Il retomba un silence quelque peu pesant dans la limousine Winner. Heero paraissait soucieux, inquiet. Tous le remarquèrent aussi mais seul l'américain compris.  
  
*****  
  
Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport à 9h13. Ils firent enregistrer leurs quelques bagages, achetèrent quelques magasines et barres chocolatées pour l'infernal Duo (5) puis montèrent dans l'avion. Heero prit un siège seul dans le fond du compartiment des premières classes. Ainsi, il mettrait à profit ces cinq heures de vol pour réfléchir au « problème Rélèna » qui se posait à lui. Bien évidemment, Quatre et Trowa s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et le pauvre Wufei hérita de la compagnie de Duo. Si l'avion arrive à destination sans un qu'un meurtre soit commis, ce sera un miracle (^^) !  
  
Ainsi, une demi-heure plus tard, l'avion s'envolait pour le royaume de Sank (6) avec à son bord les cinq ex-pilotes de gundam.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
(1)Léger OCC de Trowa^^ !  
  
(2)Que les fans du 3x4 me pardonne, je n'ai pas décrit les galipettes de ces deux tourtereaux T_T !  
  
(3)Je rêve ou je viens de faire un Duo complètement OCC ? ? ! !  
  
(4)BAVE ^_________________________________^ ! ! !  
  
(5)L'est pas si OCC que ça mon dudulle^______________^ !  
  
(6)Je me pose une question depuis un moment : géographiquement, où se trouve le royaume de Sank ? Si quelqu'un connaît la réponse à la question, je veux bien qu'il me la dise parce que personnellement je n'en ai aucune idée.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Alors là j'y crois pas, je m'épate moi-même. J'ai déjà tapé le chapitre 4^^ ! ! Enfin bon, voilà. Arrivé au royaume de Sank pour le prochain chapitre.  
  
Bisous à tous les lecteurs.  
  
Et reviews please (ça motive^^) !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ 


	6. Chapitre 5

TITRE : A tout jamais près de toi  
  
AUTEUR : faut pas chercher, ça ne peut être que de moi : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : romance et angst  
  
COUPLES : 1xRx1, allusion du 3x4 et 6xL  
  
DISCLAIMER : Bah le train train habituel quoi : sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour m'amuser un coup et je les rends après. Dites, si vous voulez me les offrir un jour, je ne suis pas contre^^ (g-boys : la fille qui prend déjà pas ses désirs pour des réalités !) LOL ! ! !  
  
NOTE : Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais cette fic me tenait à c?ur puisque c'est la toute première que j'ai commencé à écrire. J'espère tout du moins faire passer un bon moment à ceux qui la liront. Vous êtes prévenus, le couple principal c'est 1xR donc pour ceux qui pensent que Rélèna ne peut être que conne....passer votre chemin. Si j'ai choisi de poster mon histoire, c'est aussi pour montrer que Rélèna n'est pas forcément une greluche....elle est ce que l'auteur fait d'elle. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui la liront.  
  
NOTE 2 : Z'étonnez pas hein, y a du OCC un peu partout dans mes chap lol !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
MEANNE77 : *Relis une bonne douzaine de fois la review* Meanne77 ? ? Une review de toi ? ? Suis toute émue T_T ! ! ! Surtout pour une fic dont le couple principal est le 1xRx1. Merci pour ta réponse, je crois que je vais ne pas le situer comme tu me l'as conseillé lol ! Vala la suite.  
  
JCAT33 : Tu adores ma fic ? Vrai ? (à nouveau toute émue T_T) Bah écoute, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te l'entendre dire (enfin plutôt de le voir écrit lol) !  
  
AYASHINI : Vi sadique et fière de l'être ^_________________________^ (hihi) ! ! T'inquiète pas Rélèna ne sera pas si chiante, enfin pas dans le sens où tu l'entends^^ ! De toute façon tu verras bien, je vais pas spoiler ! Et toc^^ ! Pour le 2x5, j'y ai déjà pensé mais je ne pense pas en faire un dans cette fic. Pour moi, l'histoire est centrée sur Heero et Rélèna. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ! Hein ? Dis ? Tiens coupine, pour me faire pardonner, vala un gros kissou^^ !  
  
MIKARA : Quel enthousiasme ! ! lol. Vala la suiteuhhhhh^^ !  
  
KIWIDIEU : En effet, tu n'es pas la seule^^ ! Je suis très flattée par ta review. Merci beaucoup.  
  
ADENA : Waouh, deux reviews plus un mail !^^ Bah dis donc, tu tiens vraiment à connaître la suite lol. Et bien, je suis très CONTENTE que ma fic te plaise. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre quand même et j'espère aussi que tu as pu trouver le sommeil mdr ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien finir cette fic ! C'est vraiment certain ! !  
  
.HYLINE : Wufei et Quatre ? ! ! Mah où que t'as vu ça ? Atta, tu me fous des doutes là, est-ce que je me serais tromper de nom à un endroit ? ! J'ai pas le temps de tout relire mes anciens chap mais je confirme que c'est Trowa et Quatre ensemble. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !  
  
SHADOW : Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair lol ! Optionnellement, je te remercie ~_^ !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 5  
  
_Quoi ? On a déjà atterri ?  
  
_Et oui Heero ! répondit Quatre qui venait de le secouer. Aller, debout parresseux, ricana-t-il.  
  
_Bah quoi, on n'a plus le droit de pioncer dans un avion maintenant ? ronchonna le japonais (1) !  
  
_Mais nan, répondit Quatre amusé. D'un côté, tu as bien fait de te reposer parce que pour vivre sous le même toit que Rélèna pendant deux jours d'affilée, il faut avoir le c?ur bien accroché et être bien reposé !  
  
Heero ne prit même pas la peine de rétorquer et se contenta de lancer à l'arabe un de ces regards de la mort qui tuent.(2)  
  
Ils sortirent tous les cinq de l'appareil, enfin, quatre et demi plutôt ! En effet, après cinq heures de vol en compagnie de l'américain, on pouvait considérer que Wufei n'était plus totalement entier^^ !  
  
Ils entrèrent dans l'aéroport de Sank, récupérèrent leurs bagages puis se dirigèrent vers le parking où une voiture était supposée les y attendre.  
  
++++++++++  
  
_Monsieur Raberba Winner, je suis le chauffeur de son altesse Peacecraft. Si vous et vos amis vouliez bien prendre place, déclara un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en leur tenant la portière arrière de la limousine grande ouverte.  
  
Ni une ni deux, tous montèrent à l'intérieur.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la résidence un quart d'heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il sortit de la limousine, Duo faillit s'évanouire. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'une bâtisse de cette taille puisse éxister en ce bas monde, qui plus est, aussi luxueuse. C'est alors que, pour il ne sait quelle raison, il se mit à imaginer la garde-robe de la princesse car si elle était proportionnelle à la taille du château, toute une vie n'aurait pas suffi pour porter chaque vêtement !  
  
Lucrézia Noin, l'épouse de Milliardo vint les accueillir. Après de brèves salutations, elle les conduisit dans le salon où se trouvait Rélèna, occupée à signer une multitude de papiers. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle oublia bien vite toute cette paperasse et vint saluer chalheureusement ses invités. Elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir tous les serrer dans ses bras, surtout le japonais. Mais étrangement, elle n'osait le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle avait trop peur d'y lire du dégout, de l'éxaspération, de l'énervement ou bien tout simplement de l'ennui. Elle n'aurait pu le supporter. Mieux valait ne rien savoir plutôt que d'être déçue. Mais que c'était dur de cacher le trouble qu'il provoquait en elle. De plus, la façon dont il était habillé et le parfum que dégageait sa peau satinée n'arrangeaient vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout, les choses. Sans plus attendre, elle les invita à s'asseoir autour de la table basse, dans de confortables fauteuils et leur proposa un verre. Tous acceptèrent et la remercièrent.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Rélèna ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Quatre et Trowa étaient ensembles et cela la réjouissa pour eux deux. Si seulement elle et Heero. Non, c'était impossible. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont il se conduisait avec elle pour comprendre qu'elle ne lui inspirait que du mépris. Mais au combien elle se trompait. Loin de connaître la vérité sur les sentiments du perfect soldier, elle préfèra l'ignorer et agir avec lui comme avec les autres. Cependant, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
  
Apparemment, elle devait avoir réussi puisqu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, Heero commença à douter. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun effet sur elle. Pourtant, à leur arrivée, quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait eu la sensation qu'elle souhaitait prolonger cette étreinte. Et lorsqu'elle avait fini par le lâcher, il avait cru distinguer des larmes perlées au bord de ses yeux. Se serait-il trompé ? Impossible de le savoir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. C'est l'arrivée impromptue de Milliardo qui l'en tira.  
  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer et lança à sa s?ur un regard meurtrier, version made in Yuy. Il déclara :  
  
_Au cas où tu ne t'en souviennes pas, je te rappelle que tu es invitée à une réception ce soir !  
  
_Effectivement, cela m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit, rétorqua-t- elle agressivement. Quant à moi, je me permets de te rappeler que l'une des premières marques de politesse reste tout de même de saluer les invités, fit-elle en désignant ses amis.  
  
_Pardon, veuillez m'excuser, je suis confus.  
  
_Ce n'est rien Milliardo, s'empressa de répondre Quatre qui ne voulait pas le laisser dans l'embarras plus longtemps.  
  
C'est alors qu'une furie aux cheveux blonds platine fit son entrée royale dans le salon, dérangeant les protagonistes. Un coup d'?il rapide et ni une ni deux, elle courut dans les bras de rélèna et l'embrassa à s'en étouffer, sans plus prêter d'attention aux invités. Quand elle eut terminé cette avalanche de tendresse sur sa tante, elle se tourna vers les cinq inconnus et leur décocha un regard et un sourire à vous faire fondre. Rélèna se décida alors à faire les présentations :  
  
_Les amis, je vous présente ma nièce et filleule, Lana Peacecraft, la fille de Lucrezia et de mon frère.  
  
Heero se pencha en direction de la petite et lui dit d'une douce voix (3) :  
  
_Bonjour Lana, je me nomme Heero et voici Duo, Trowa, Wuffei et Quatre.  
  
La petite fille souriait à l'ex-pilote du Wing. Elle avait l'air radieuse et semblait avoir adopté le soldat parfait comme ami. La scène était si touchante, Rélèna en aurait pleuré d'attendrissement. Ainsi, l'iceberg de service pouvait fondre pour quelqu'un, malheureusement, pas pour elle. Bon, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser où elle allait finir par se mettre à pleurer.  
  
Après que la petite ait gratifié chacune des personnes présentes d'un petit baiser sur la joue, Milliardo vint le prendre dans ses bras et ils se retirèrent, laissant ainsi les six amis reprendre leurs discussions.  
  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il avait été ému de voir cette petite fille sautée au cou de rélèna et l'embrasser. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était imaginé que peut-être un jour ce serait leurs enfants à eux qui feraient cela. Non, là il s'égarait, il s'affaiblissait et il ne le voulait pas. Penser à ce genre de choses était totalement inutile. Jamais il n'aurait Rélèna, c'était impossible, il fallait qu'il se rentre cela dans la tête. Il ne devait plus se laisser attendrir, ni par la belle princesse et encore moins par la petite. Il était le soldat parfait et il devait le rester, pour le bien de chacun !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
(1)Kami-sama, j'arrête pas ! Vala, maintenant c'est Heero qui nous sort des répliques OCC ! Faut que j'arrête le jus de cassis, ça va plus !^^  
  
(2)C'est bon, le voilà redevenu normal lol !  
  
(3)Qui a crié OCC ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Bon et bien voilà enfin le chapitre 5. Je sais, il est pas folichon mais le prochain devrait vous plaire davantage, enfin j'espère. Bisous à tous mes lecteurs et un énorme merci à Adena pour être si fidèle à cette fic. D'ailleurs, sans elle, ce chapitre n'aurait pas été posté avant plus de deux semaines puisque je pars en vacances vendredi soir.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ 


	7. Chapitre 6

TITRE : A tout jamais près de toi  
  
AUTEUR : faut pas chercher, ça ne peut être que de moi : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : romance et angst  
  
COUPLES : 1xRx1, allusion du 3x4 et 6xL  
  
DISCLAIMER : Bah le train train habituel quoi : sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour m'amuser un coup et je les rends après. Dites, si vous voulez me les offrir un jour, je ne suis pas contre^^ (g-boys : la fille qui prend déjà pas ses désirs pour des réalités !) LOL ! ! ! Par contre, j'ai oublié de le faire dans le chapitre précèdent mais la petite Lana est à moi, et Carter aussi. Vala. Rahhhhh, ça fait plaisir pour une fois d'écrire cette partie^^ ! !  
  
NOTE : Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais cette fic me tenait à c?ur puisque c'est la toute première que j'ai commencé à écrire. J'espère tout du moins faire passer un bon moment à ceux qui la liront. Vous êtes prévenus, le couple principal c'est 1xR donc pour ceux qui pensent que Rélèna ne peut être que conne....passer votre chemin. Si j'ai choisi de poster mon histoire, c'est aussi pour montrer que Rélèna n'est pas forcément une greluche....elle est ce que l'auteur fait d'elle. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui la liront.  
  
NOTE 2 : Z'étonnez pas hein, y a du OCC un peu partout dans mes chap lol !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
  
SHADOWDARK : Bienvenue dans le monde des fanficeuses miss. J'ai pas encore lu tes fics mais je demande une standing ovation for you en tant que revieweuse et fidèle lectrice. Encore merci de m'avoir remise dans le droit chemin ^_~. Voilà le chapitre 6. Cette fois-ci, j'aurai aps été vilaineuhhhhh lol. Gros bisous miss.  
  
JCAT33 : Ma p'tite (euh, à moins que je doive employer ma grande^^) Julie, merci pour ton encouragement. Je suis heureuse que tu suives ma fic depuis le début. Vala la suite.  
  
CHRIS : Euh..merci de m'avoir laissée en vie lol ! ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci de m'avoir laissé une chance. Bisous.  
  
LYLY : Waouh midinette, toi il te tardait vraiment la suite^^ ! Et bien en veux-tu en voilà. Bisous et merci pour cet énorme enthousiasme !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 6  
  
18h00 sonnaient à la grosse horloge du salon. Au même moment, un colosse dénommé Carter entra, salua les inconnus puis prévint Rélèna que la limousine devant la conduire à la réception de ce soir était arrivée :  
  
_Que dois-je lui dire votre altesse ?  
  
_Tout d'abord, je vous prie de bien vouloir le remercier d'être venu mais je suis malheureusement dans l'impossibilité d'assister à la réception de Lord Strauss. Vous lui demanderez aussi de bien vouloir accepter mes sincères excuses pour l'inutile dérangement dont je suis la cause.  
  
_Bien mademoiselle.  
  
_Oh Carter, s'il n'a rien d'autre à faire après, proposez donc au chauffeur de prendre un café en votre compagnie, ajouta la princesse.  
  
_J'y veillerai.  
  
Et le garde du corps de Rélèna se retira aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.  
  
Les anciens pilotes de gundams venaient d'avoir la surprise de leur vie. Ils avaient bien vu que Rélèna avait changé mais là, ils restaient.sur leur postérieur (1). Où était donc passé la jeune enfant pourrie gâtée qu'ils avaient connue il y six ans, celle qui pensait que tout le monde devait être à ses ordres ? Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur ! Ce ne pouvait être la même personne. Elle s'était adressée à son employé comme elle l'aurait fait avec son frère ou sa nièce. Elle ne lui donnait pas directement d'ordres, non, elle le priait simplement d'accèder à sa requête. Même Wufei qui était celui appréciant le moins la princesse devait bien admettre qu'elle avait vraiment muri en six ans. Ses importantes responsabilités seraient-elles la cause de ce changement ? Ou peut-être la compagnie de quelqu'un ? Heero frissona lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Mais ce qui le glaça sur place, ce fut ce bruit qu'ils entendirent, ce bruit que lui et ses compagnons ne connaissaient que trop bien.  
  
_Une explosion ! lâcha Heero.  
  
_Rélèna ? interrogea Duo.  
  
_Allons voir, s'enquit la princesse.  
  
Sans plus de commentaires, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la source de l'effroyable bruit, c'est à dire devant la résidence.  
  
Une voiture, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, flambait. Il s'agissait de la limousine devant conduire la princesse à la réception du Lord.  
  
E, quelques secondes, toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la résidence se retrouvèrent sur le lieu de l'explosion. Lorsque les gardes de la famille Peacecraft eurent fini d'éteindre l'incendie, Carter alla inspecter la carcasse du véhicule. Il y trouva un mécanisme de bombe à retardement. Il était à moitié flambé. Heero s'avança et l'arracha des mains du gorille. Un bref coup d'?il lui suffit pour s'apercevoir que c'était loin d'être du travail d'amateur. Il en fit la remarque tout haut et les quatres autres g- boys se regardèrent puis ils se tournèrent tous vers Rélèna. On venait d'essayer d'attenter à sa vie et la jeune femme n'en paraissait pas plus alarmée ! !  
  
Constatant leur étonnement, elle commença de leur expliquer que depuis quelque temps, elle recevait des menaces de mort et qu'il s'agissait là d'une des premières tentatives.  
  
_Une des premières ? releva Duo.  
  
_Oui, c'est la première et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Je savais qu'ils finiraient par mettre leurs menaces à exécution ; ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
  
_Ca n'a pas l'air de t'affoler plus que ça ! ! ! commenta ironiquement Heero.  
  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'ex-pilote 01 dans lesquels elle vut passer une lueur d'inquiètude, qu'il essaya de masquer par des propos dans lesquels perçaient toujours un soupçon d'ironie :  
  
_Tant qu'à faire, tu n'as qu'à te promener en ville avec une pancarte dans le dos sur laquelle il y aurait écrit « Je suis Rélèna Peacecraft ; je vous attends » ! ! !  
  
Sur ce, il s'en retourna vivement à l'intérieur. Duo essaya de l'attraper par le bras mais le japonais l'esquiva.  
  
Rélèna, abasadourdie n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser au sujet de Heero. Elle n'arrivait plus à cerner le fond de ses pensées. Quoiqu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à le faire dans le passé mais là, c'était encore pire. Elle avait l'impression de faire tout de travers avec lui. Aurait-elle dû jouer la demoiselle apeurée et se jeter à son cou comme elle l'aurait certainement il y a six ans de cela ?  
  
*Pfff, Heero est et restera une énigme vivante pour moi ! ! Il est inutile que je m'acharne, que je m'accroche à lui, cela ne servira à rien, il ne me porte aps dans son c?ur, il ne m'y a jamais portée de toute façon ! Mon frère a raison, je devrais peut-être accepter la proposition de mariage de Lord Strauss. J'y réflèchirai un peu plus tard.*  
  
Sentant le regard de ses invités sur elle, Rélèna abandonna sa réflèxion pour les remercier :  
  
_Encore une fois, je vous dois la vie. Indirectement peut-être mais si vous n'aviez aps accepter mon invitation, je serais allée à cette stupide réunion et je ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle. Encore merci à vous cinq.  
  
_N'en parlons plus Léna et rentrons à l'intérieur, s'empressa de répondre Duo qui voyait déjà perler une larme dans l'?il droit de la princesse.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle appréciait le tact inhabituel de l'américain. Elle invita donc ses amis à retourner au salon et à rejoindre Heero qui s'y trouvait déjà.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Durant le reste de l'après-midi, Heero chercha par tous les moyens à éviter la cause de son malaise. Ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui à Rélèna l'avait profondément boulversé, beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et même si elle semblait prendre cela plutôt bien, ce n'était pas son cas, et il refusait de laisser transparaître ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de s'humilier. Non, pas ça ! Jamais ! C'est donc ainsi qu'il réapparu le soir pour le dîner, avec son masque de froideur habituel et c'est avec une totale indifférence pour la princesse qu'il passa le reste de la soirée.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_Nous allons rejoindre nos chambres Rélèna. Il se fait tard et nous devons partir tôt demain matin. Bonne nuit.  
  
Elle mit un temps pour se reprendre du ton froid et distant du japonais.  
  
_Bien, je comprends. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit à tous les cinq. J'espère que vous dormirez bien dans les chambres que l'on vous a préparées.  
  
_'Ci Léna, bonne nuit à toi aussi, lança l'américain juste avant de venir faire un furtif bisou à la jeune femme.  
  
Wufei se contenta dans un signe de tête avant de se retirer de la salle à manger, Trowa fit de même et Quatre imita Duo. Quand à Heero, il ne s'était pas attardé dans la pièce et était monté se coucher rapidement.  
  
Rélèna se retrouva donc seule dans sa salle à manger. Elle abordait une mine contrite. Intérieurement, elle souffrait énormément de l'attitude de l'ex-pilote 01 à son égard. Ne voulant plus voir quiconque de la soirée, elle n'appela aucun domestique et débarrassa elle-même la table, espérant que personne ne se trouvait à la cuisine. Normallement, elle ne devait croiser personne vu que la majorité du personnel cuisinier se situait dans l'autre cuisine jouxtant la seconde salle à manger, celle-là même où festoyait actuellement son frère, sa femme et sa fille en compagnie de quelques hommes d'affaires.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle monta se coucher. Seule dans sa chambre, elle se figea devant son miroir. Pathétique ! Voilà l'adjectif parfaitement adapté à sa situation se disait-elle ! ! Amère, elle se dévêtit puis se coucha.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
10h00  
  
C'était l'heure de partir à l'aéroport pour les pilotes. Dans le hall d'entrée du château, chacun faisait ses adieux à la princesse. Lorsque ce fut le tour du japonais, Rélèna eût envie de pleurer, de lui demander de rester encore un peu près d'elle. Caprice de jeune fille, elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et réussit à se retenir. Elle prolongea leur étreinte autant que la convenance le permettait puis elle le laissa partie, encore.  
  
Après leur départ, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de pouvoir donner libre cours à ses larmes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dans l'avion, Heero était assi à côté du petit blond, lequel avait abandonné son amant à Duo dans le but de délivrer le chinois d'un second voyage en avion en compagnie de l'américain.  
  
Le japonais ne disait mot. Pas que cela soit étrange venant de lui mais Quatre sentait bien que ce silence n'était pas de même nature que les autres. Il aurait voulu parler à Heero de ce qui le tracassait, afin de comprendre mieux ce qu'il se passait, bien qu'il ait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête ; mais il préfèra se taire.  
  
Heero avait senti le regard de l'empathe posé sur lui mais il n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête vers lui. Il regardait par le hublot Sank s'éloigner peu à peu. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais pas deux ! Le perfect soldier reprit le dessus. Cependant Quatre n'en avait rien loupé. Décidément, il ne lui aura suffit que de revoir Rélèna pour faire fondre l'iceberg alors qu'eux, cela faisait six qu'ils essayaient de le rendre plus. humain ? ! Finalement, la seule personne possèdant ce pouvoir c'était elle, mais vu la façon dont Heero se comportait avec elle, il y avait peu de chance pour que les choses évoluent un peu.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
La première chose que fit Yuy en rentrant à la villa fut d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prétextant un coup de fatigue dû au décalage horaire ; mais cela ne prit pas. Pourtant, aucun des quatres pilotes ne l'en empêcha ou essaya de venir lui parler. Il devait régler son problème intérieur seul ! Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était et c'était à lui de trouver les réponses, tout seul. De toute façon, même si l'un deux avait tenté de l'aider, il se serait braqué et aurait fait tout le contraire de qu'il lui aurait conseillé. Ils le connaissaient par c?ur.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pendant les deux trois jours qui suivirent leur retour, Heero resta cloitrer dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour se nourrir ou se doucher et encore. Tour à tour il maudissait Rélèna puis lui-même. Puis, après cette période de déprime (dirons-nous), il recommença à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Mais malheur à celui qui osait prononcer le nom de la jeune fille ou bien faisait allusion à toute chose la concernant ! Au final, il avait trouvé la solution, celle qui lui convenait à présent, enfin de son point de vue, car ce n'était aps celui de ses amis. Il avait transformé son amour pour la princesse en haine. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça en fait. Il suffisait de se convaincre que sa souffrance et son malaise étaient principalement dû à elle et le tour était joué. Tous avaient compris le comportement du japonais. C'était lâche et surtout injuste pour Rélèna qui devait sûrement souffrir aussi là où elle était, mais aucun n'avait le courage de parler de ça à Heero. Il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé un certain équilibre et ils ne voulaient qu'il soit à nouveau brisé.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
A suivre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
(1)Pour ne aps dire autre chose lol ! !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Bon et bien voilà le chapitre 6 achevé. Je sais, ça tourne beaucoup autours de Heero et Rélèna mais c'est un peu logique vu que la trame même de cette fic est construite autours de leur histoire d'amour.  
  
J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Et que cela soit le cas ou non, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, j'accepte toutes remarques et commentaires^^ ! !  
  
Bisous à toutes les lectrices (lecteurs ? !) 


	8. Chapitre 7

TITRE : A tout jamais près de toi  
  
AUTEUR : faut pas chercher, ça ne peut être que de moi : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : romance et angst  
  
COUPLES : 1xRx1, allusion du 3x4 et 6xL  
  
DISCLAIMER : Bah le train train habituel quoi : sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour m'amuser un coup et je les rends après. Dites, si vous voulez me les offrir un jour, je ne suis pas contre^^ (g-boys : la fille qui prend déjà pas ses désirs pour des réalités !) LOL ! ! !  
  
NOTE : Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais cette fic me tenait à c?ur puisque c'est la toute première que j'ai commencé à écrire. J'espère tout du moins faire passer un bon moment à ceux qui la liront. Vous êtes prévenus, le couple principal c'est 1xR donc pour ceux qui pensent que Rélèna ne peut être que conne....passer votre chemin. Si j'ai choisi de poster mon histoire, c'est aussi pour montrer que Rélèna n'est pas forcément une greluche....elle est ce que l'auteur fait d'elle. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui la liront.  
  
NOTE 2 : Entre ce chapitre et celui-ci, il s'est écoulé environ un mois  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
SIRIA BLACK2 : Je suis contente que ma Rélèna te plaise (nan nan, je suis pas en train de m'approprier un perso lol). Est-ce que ça va s'arranger entre Heero et Rélèna ? ! Telle est la grande question.^^ En un sens oui mais peut-être pas comme tu pourrais le penser, en plus, je suis pas sûr de comment va se terminer cette histoire ! Attention, suspens mdr ! !  
  
JCAT33 : Euh, à vrai dire, je sais toujours pas qui est le poseur de bombe mdr ! ! (Nan, je ne suis pas atteinte^^).En tout cas, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisous.  
  
LYLA : euh..  
  
(Dana & Heero planqués dans le placard) Dana : Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour la foutre dans une rogne pareil ? ! Heero : Hn, je sais pas mais omae o korosu ! ! ! Dana : Quoi ? Toi aussi, mais qu'est-ce j'ai encore fait ? Heero : 'Cause de toi j'ai une autre folle qui veut ma mort ! ! Ca te suffit comme raison ? ! Dana : gloups. *s'extirpe discrètement de son placard pour en trouver un autre*  
  
Bon, Lyla, je suis désolée, mais tu vas voir, j'avais besoin de faire comme ça pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que tu arriveras quand même à me pardonner *chibis eyes*. Et puis, si tu veux la suite, faut bien que je reste en vie ^__________________^ *sourire sadique* lol !  
  
SHADOWDARK : Merci beaucoup pour ton continuel soutien ma grande. Pour le « aps » au lieu de « pas » oui je sais, c'est un sale tic que j'ai beaucoup de mal à perdre. Sur aim ou msn, c'est toujours pareil. Du coup, mes contacts ont pris l'habitude lol, mais j'essairai de faire plus attention dans mes fics. Bisous. Au fait, ça va, le délai d'attente n'a pas été trop énorme ? ! ~_^ !  
  
HE014 : Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'envoyer un mail (. Euh dis.t'as des dons divinatoirs ou quoi ? ! o_Ô ! ! Il y a de ça en effet, d'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir le constater dans ce chapitre ~_^ !  
  
SHIN SHADOW : LOL, c'est sûr que là, je ne peux pas trouver meilleure confirmation^^ ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 7  
  
Ce n'était sûrement rien de grave mais son médecin personnel avait absolument tenu à lui faire faire des analyses sanguines. Depuis environ un mois, son état de santé ne cessait de se dégrader : cernes en permanence, amaigrissement, migraines continues, aveuglement, pertes de connaissance de plus en plus répètitives. Elle avait mis tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress causés par les fréquents attentats qui la visaient, directement ou indirectement. Cependant, son docteur n'était pas dupe, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui n'allait pas ; et cela pourrait bien être grave. Il en avait l'intime conviction mais comment le faire comprendre à cette entêtée de Rélèna ? ! Enfin, il était quand même parvenu à ses fins puisqu'elle avait accepté de faire cette prise de sang. D'ailleurs, les résultats devaient parvenir au docteur Levin dans la journée.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rélèna était assise en face de Levin qui tenait les résultats de ses analyses dans sa main droite. Il avait l'air crispé et inquiet. Sa mine faisait peur à voir. Elle le lui aurait bien fait remarquer, cela aurait été presque commique venant de sa part mais apparemment, l'heure n'était pas à la plaisenterie. La jeune fille se dit que ce devait tout de même être assez important vu l'attitude de son interlocuteur et ami.  
  
A partir du moment où il prit la parole, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci et que rien ne pourrait la sauver, pas même Heero. De toute façon, cela était hors de question ! A la fin de son entretien, elle sortit dans le jardin et s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine. Elle entrepit de faire le point sur la situation catastrophique dans laquelle elle se trouvait et de trouver quelques parades judicieuses pour assurer l'avenir de la paix pour le jour où elle viendrait à disparaître ; car ce jour était plus que jamais proche !  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Le docteur Levin était un éniment scientifique appartenant à Oz lors de la guerre. Lorsque celle-ci avait pris fin, il avait rejoint les héritiers Peacecraft afin de se mettre à leur service. Après plusieurs entretiens et discussions, la princesse avait été assurée de la sincérité du scientifique. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le leur avait prouvé à maintes reprises durant ces six dernières années. Aujourd'hui, il faisait même partie intégrante de leurs amis et Rélèna affectionnait de discourrir avec lui sur une variété de sujets. En lui, elle avait trouvé comme un second père. C'est pour cela qu'elle prenait très au sérieux ce qu'il venait de lui exposer sur son cas.  
  
****Flash-back*****  
  
_Rélèna, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Et croyez-moi, j'en suis vraiment désolé. Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais fait cela par le passé.  
  
Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
  
_Voyons Levin, que se passe-t-il ? Expliquez moi s'il vous plait, je n'arrive plus à vous suivre ! Et pourquoi pleurez-vous ? J'ai l'impression que vous vous sentez coupable.  
  
_Oh ma chère Rélèna, si vous saviez seulement à quel point. Il faut que je vous explique ce que j'ai trouvé. Vos résultats étaient à peu près normal mais certaines valeurs, certains symptômes dont vous souffrez et puis tous ces attentats contre vous. Tout cela m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai donc effectué moi-même certaines analyses poussées avec votre sang. Bien sûr, j'aurais préfèré me tromper mais j'ai malheureusement vu juste.  
  
_C'est à dire ? questionna-t-elle un peu affolée.  
  
_Voilà, quelqu'un vous a inoculé un virus mortel. Les scientifiques qui en sont à l'origine lui ont donné le nom de « mort lente ». Ce virus a été développé en laboratoire par Oz durant la guerre. Je vous épargnerai toutes les étapes effectuées dans sa fabrication, ce n'est pas le plus important.  
  
Elle acquiesca.  
  
_Ce virus avait été créé à la demande de Treize. Son objectif, éliminer les pilotes d'une manière radical ! Il n'existe aucun antitode à ma connaissance. Nous avons utilisé des cobays humains pour le tester.  
  
Il se prit la tête dans les mains, honteux qu'il était d'avoir pu participer à un tel projet.  
  
_Le décès survient envion deux ou trois mois après contamination, cela dépend de la résistance de l'individu. Le virus s'attaque progressivement à toutes les cellules du corps humain, en commençant par les moins importantes, cachant ainsi jusqu'au bout l'état très critique du malade. Il n'est aps vraiment détectacle physiquement, seules des analyses spéciales permettent de le découvrir.  
  
_Et sauriez-vous apr hasard combien de temps il me reste à vivre ? le coupa- t-elle timidement.  
  
_Et bien, à ce stade de développement, je pense qu'il vous reste un mois tout au plus. Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Rélèna.  
  
_Hn, fit elle pensivement. Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez.  
  
_Bien. Il vous reste donc je pense un mois, cependant, je peux me tromper. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment maitrisé ce virus, et puis, le projet n'ayant jamais vraiment abouti puisque que la paix était revenue, je ne sais même pas si certaines personnes partisantes de l'ancien régime d'Oz en ont encore changé les propriétés génétiques ou si ce virus est toujours tel que je l'ai laissé. Cependant, je dois vous dire que vous avez quand même eu un peu de chance dans votre malheur.  
  
_C'est à dire ?  
  
_Et bien voyez-vous, ce virus étant destiné à tuer les pilotes de gundam, trois mois paraissaient beaucoup trop long à attendre pour Treize, c'est donc pour cela qu'il m'avait expressément demandé d'en améliorer l'efficacité. Après de nombreuses manipulations génétiques et de mutations, le virus est devenu sensible à certains facteurs, le rendant encore un plus dangereux et surtout d'une rapidité effrayante dans son action ! Trois facteurs secondaires : la sous-nutrition, la malnutrition et la déshydratation étant donné qu'ils ne prennaient guère soins d'eux et un facteur primaire redoutable : le gundanium. En présence ce métal si spéciale et grâce à une reconnaissance moléculaire à distance, le virus triplait ses capacités de destruction. Pour le plus faible d'entre eux, une semaine ou deux auraient suffi. Par contre, mes confrères et moi-même gardions notre réserve quand à l'efficacité de la maladie face au pilote 01.  
  
_Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.  
  
_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il possède d'impressionnantes facultés physiques. Nous avons toujours pensé que le professeur J avait fait subir à son élève de nombreux tests et expériences visant à le rendre quasi- indestructible. Ce garçon a une santé de fer. Il est fort possible que sur lui, le virus eut été un échec. Nous avons fait part de nos doutes à ce sujet à Treize mais peu importait, à ces yeux, combattre un pilote était toujours plus simple que d'en avoir cinq.  
  
_Oui, c'est sûr. Et vous n'avez pas tort, Heero est vraiment une personne hors du commun ! Cependant, une question me taraude toujours.  
  
_Oui, laquelle est-ce ?  
  
_Et bien, comment ai-je pu contracter ce virus ?  
  
_J'ai une réponse très simple à vous formuler. Durant votre dernier don de sang ! La date coïncide tout à fait.  
  
_Mais nan, cela est impossible !  
  
Elle réflèchit un instant puis s'exclama.  
  
_Oh non, vous avez raison, durant mon dernier passage à l'hôpital, je me suis assoupie d'une manière tout à fait impromptue. Seigneur, j'étais à des lieux de me douter d'une chose pareil. Alors, je suis condamnée.  
  
Levin l'observait attentivement. Quel courage avait-elle face à cette épreuve. Son calme était presque inquiètant. Elle avait l'air si serein. Elle acceptait son avenir sans broncher. Il en eut un pincement au c?ur. Et dire qu'il était à l'origine de cette situation. Il se maudissait ! Cette jeune femme innocente et généreuse allait s'éteindre parce qu'elle avait fait don de son sang pour sauver des vies. Quelle injustice ! La vie était trop cruelle avec elle, elle était la dernière a mérité ce sort. Et savoir les souffrances qu'elle allait endurer durant la phase terminale de la « mort lente » lui donnait des envies de suicides.  
  
_N'y a-t-il que par le sang que l'on peut contracter ce virus ? demanda-t- elle l'interrompant dans ses pensées.  
  
_Non, pourquoi ?  
  
_Je ne voudrais pas le transmettre à 'lun de mes proches comprenez-vous.  
  
_Oui, évidemment. Le virus doit être inoculé par voie intraveineuse mais vous, vous pouvez le transmettre non seulement par le sang mais aussi par tous les fluides corporels, que ce soit des larmes, de la salive, de la sueur ou des sécrètions sexuelles.  
  
_Hum, je vois. Et bien je vous remercie pour votre franchise docteur, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements maintenant. J'ai certaines dispositions à prendre afin d'assurer ma succession.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du cabinet. A ce moment là, Levin la rattrapa.  
  
_Mademoiselle Rélèna, je dois vous dire qu'il exise peut-être un moyen de vous sauver, de trouver un antidote.  
  
_Oui ?  
  
_Heero Yuy pourrait être la clé.  
  
_Heero ? lâcha-t-elle surprise.  
  
_Oui, en lui inoculant la même souche du virus dont vous êtes atteintes, il y a une chance pour qu'il développe des anticorps, me permettant ainsi de fabriquer un antidote capable de vous guérir. Il faudrait que je me replonge dans tout mes dossiers et que je fasse de nombreuses analyses à 01. Mais il faut agir vite.  
  
_Non !  
  
_Non ? Je suis surpis là.  
  
_Il est hors de question de mêler Heero à tout cela. Après l'existence qu'il a vécu, il a droit de vivre sa vie. Il a droit au bonheur. Il a le droit de se construire un avenir. Rien n'est sûr, il pourrait très bien ne pas le supporter et finir comme moi, alors c'est non et définitivement non ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision et il est inutile que vous argumentiez plus longtemps.  
  
_Comme il vous plaira mademoiselle. Mais permettez-moi au moins de tenter de trouver moi-même un antidote durant les derniers jours qu'il vous reste.  
  
_Bien sûr, mais ne mettez aps non plus votre vie en danger.  
  
_Oui.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte.  
  
_Une dernière chose, ne dites rien à mon frère je vous prie. Je lui en parlerai moi-même.  
  
_Bien.  
  
_Merci. Et, Levin, ne vous en voulez aps trop. Je vous ai déjà pardonné votre acte. Vous n'aviez aps le choix, c'est une erreur du passé. Nous en commettons tous.  
  
_Oui, mais nous avons voulu jouer à Dieu, nous voilà bien puni.  
  
_Au revoir Levin.  
  
Et elle prit la direction de ses appartements.  
  
****Fin du Flash-back*****  
  
Elle était là, assise à son bureau, en pleine réflexion. Elle venait de régler les derniers points administratifs importants et s'apprêtait à réserver un billet d'avion pour les Etats-Unis. Elle allait rendre visite à Heero.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
A SUIVRE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes aps perdu dans les explications. Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes d'orthogrpahes qui pourraient subsister dans ce chapitre car je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de me relir correctement. J'ai pas mal de DS pour la semaine donc mes révisions m'attendent. *vive les cours =_=*  
  
J'attends vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, avec impatience.  
  
Merci de lire ma fic.  
  
Bisous à toutes mes lectrices et à mon lecteur ;-) 


	9. Chapitre 8

TITRE : A tout jamais près de toi  
  
AUTEUR : faut pas chercher, ça ne peut être que de moi : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : romance et angst  
  
COUPLES : 1xRx1, allusion du 3x4 et 6xL  
  
DISCLAIMER : Bah le train train habituel quoi : sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour m'amuser un coup et je les rends après. Dites, si vous voulez me les offrir un jour, je ne suis pas contre^^ (g-boys : la fille qui prend déjà pas ses désirs pour des réalités !) LOL ! ! !  
  
NOTE : Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde mais cette fic me tenait à c?ur puisque c'est la toute première que j'ai commencé à écrire. J'espère tout du moins faire passer un bon moment à ceux qui la liront. Vous êtes prévenus, le couple principal c'est 1xR donc pour ceux qui pensent que Rélèna ne peut être que conne....passer votre chemin. Si j'ai choisi de poster mon histoire, c'est aussi pour montrer que Rélèna n'est pas forcément une greluche....elle est ce que l'auteur fait d'elle. Je remercie d'avance ceux qui la liront.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
  
LYLA : Maieuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Pourquoi ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! *se fait toute petite* Aller, avant de me tuer, laisse moi terminer ma fic s'il te plait *chibis eyes*.  
  
JCAT33 : Euh et bien, la réponse à tes questions dans quelques chapitres ^^ ! Vala la suite, en espérant ne pas avoir été trop longue.  
  
SIRIA BLACK 2 : J'ai hésité pendant un moment à couper ce chapitre là et puis j'ai trouvé que ça laissait du suspens ^___________^ ! *sadique ? moi ? mais nannnnn* lol ! Euh, je ne sais pas si je la laisserai vivre ou non, j'ai plusieurs idées pour la fin donc je crois que même moi je ne le saurai pas avant un bon moment^^ ! Vala la suite Saby (euh, ça te dérange pas j'espère que je te surnomme comme ça ? !)  
  
SHADOWDARK : Mici beaucoup miss. Je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. Gros kissoux à toi aussi !  
  
KIWIDIEU : Merci pour le compliment, je comptais à ce résultat^^ *non, je ne suis pas sadique moi non plus lol* A vrai dire, j'ai pas vraiment eu à me taper la tête contre les murs pour trouver cette histoire de virus. En fait, j'ai commencé d'écrire cette histoire quand j'ai eu mes problèmes de santé et que j'étais en convalescence. J'avais envie de me venger sur quelqu'un lol, même si le type de problèmes n'a rien à voir. Et puis, je suis une scientifique mdr, les histoires de virus ça me plait bien^^ !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
CHAPITRE 8  
  
Dans l'avion, Rélèna réfléchissait. Elle était à côté de Carter et d'un autre garde du corps. Elle avait dit à son frère qu'elle allait juste rendre visite à ses amis, elle ne lui avait parlé de rien au sujet de son grave problème. Elle ne voulait pas le mêler à tout cela, il avait déjà assez d'autres soucis en tête. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs mêler personne à ce qui lui arrivait. Si elle était partie voir Heero, c'était en effet pour lui demander son aide mais pas celle à laquelle son médecin pensait ! En fait, elle voulait simplement ramener Heero à Sank pour qu'il protège Clara sa nièce. En effet, lorsqu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde, c'est Clara qui hériterait du royaume vu que Rélèna n'avait aucune descendance. Bien sûr, en attendant qu'elle soit en âge de gouverner, c'est Milliardo et Lucrézia qui assureront le maintien de l'ordre et de la paix. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa nièce, il en allait de l'avenir du monde ! Alors, vu la facilité avec laquelle ces gredins avaient réussi à mettre l'actuelle reine du monde sur la touche, il était certain qu'une enfant de six ans ne ferait pas long feu. Il fallait donc ardemment la protéger et elle ne voyait que Heero pour assurer ce rôle à la perfection.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Voilà, elle se trouvait devant l'une des nombreuses résidences Winner. Normalement, ils devaient tous être ici. A leur dernière visite, Duo lui avait dit qu'ils restaient tous ensemble pendant au moins quatre mois. Elle était assez nerveuse. Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'?il à la limousine dont elle venait de descendre. Ses deux gardes du corps dont Carter se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Le doute l'envahit ! Elle aurait tout de même pu les prévenir. Enfin, il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. Elle frappa deux petits coups et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent lui parurent une éternité.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
_Rélèna ? ? ! ! ? ? ! !  
  
_Bonjour Duo. Puis-je entrer s'il te plait ?  
  
_Bien sûr ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici, dit-il en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage libre vers l'intérieur. Tu passais par-là ou tu viens pour une chose bien précise ? plaisanta l'américain.  
  
_La deuxième option, j'en ai bien peur, confessa-t-elle timidement.  
  
_Aller, viens t'asseoir dans le salon, j'appelle les autres pendant ce temps.  
  
Elle acquièça de la tête.  
  
_LES GARS ! ! ! ! ! ! ON A DE LA VISITE ! VENEZ DANS LE SALON ! cria-t-il pour ne pas se déplacer.  
  
Rélèna vit Quatre, Trowa et Wufei arriver. Ils étaient sur la terrasse. Elle se demandait où était Heero quand elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Elle salua les trois pilotes puis s'avança vers le perfect soldier qui ne bougeait plus depuis qu'il avait constaté en entrant dans le salon qui était l'invité en question. Curieusement, elle se dit que cela ne présageait rien de bon ! Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à le penser. Les autres savaient bien qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, mais bon, pour le coup, là, il n'avait pas le choix.  
  
pensa le japonais.  
  
Elle paraissait si fatiguée avec tous ces cernes sous les yeux. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, elle avait dû énormément maigrir : il semblait qu'elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Et son teint qui d'antan était de porcelaine n'étant plus que transparence. De plus, sa veste cintrée, sa longue jupe fendue et ses bottes, le tout blanc contribuaient à l'amincir et renforçait ainsi la fragilité qu'elle inspirait déjà. Et sa voix était si douce, si calme.  
  
  
  
Non ! Il s'était juré de ne plus penser à elle, et surtout pas de cette manière ! Pourtant, cela n'était pas si facile lorsqu'elle se tenait devant vous et vous faisait la bise en guise de bonjour.  
  
Il lui rendit son baiser puis l'invita à s'assoire. Il n'osa pas la toucher tellement il craignait de la blesser, de la casser. Il s'assit à son tour.  
  
Tout le monde attendait que la princesse expose les raisons de sa visite plus qu'inattendue. Elle prit enfin la parole après quelques minutes de silence en prenant soin de regarder dans la direction de Heero :  
  
_Je m'adresse à tous mais plus en particuliers à toi Heero.  
  
_.je.  
  
_Non Heero, ne m'interromps pas je te prie.  
  
Il acquièça de la tête.  
  
_Voilà, comme vous devez le savoir, le nombre d'attentats me visant augmentent de semaines en semaines, et j'ai bien conscience que je n'y échapperai pas éternellement. Je le sais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. L'héritière du royaume, ma nièce, n'étant âgée que de six ans, ne pourra gouverner de suite. C'est donc mon frère et Lucrézia qui tiendront ce rôle jusqu'à ce que Clara soit enfin apte à gouverner. Cependant, il faudra la protéger durant ce laps de temps. Pour cette tâche de la plus haute importance, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous cinq, enfin, surtout à toi Heero. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu es un as de la protection rapprochée. Et puis, je me suis dit que comme tu n'avais pas vraiment d'emploi fixe sur L1, tu étais en mesure d'accepter cette nouvelle mission.  
  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle lui demandait, comme ça, par un beau jour, de se consacrer à la protection de cette gamine ! Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?  
  
_Quoi ? hurla-t-il visiblement très contrarié. Ai-je bien compris ? Tu me demandes à moi de vivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie au service d'une autre princesse ? ! Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Ce n'est pas parce que dans ma jeunesse j'étais une tête brûlée qui risquait sa vie pour n'importe qui que maintenant je vais faire de même ! tonna-t-il.  
  
  
  
C'est bien ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il n'y a pas une parole qui aurait pu la blesser plus ! Elle se leva et déclara les larmes aux yeux :  
  
_Pardon de vous avoir déranger. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, je le savais. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous demander cela, vous avez déjà assez servi la paix au péril de vos vies. Pardon Heero, je ne voulais pas abuser un peu plus de ta vie. Oublies tout ça tu veux bien.  
  
Sur ce, elle courut en éclatant en sanglots vers la porte et sortit. Elle s'arrêta dans l'allée afin de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.  
  
Le japonais réalisait enfin ce qu'il venait de dire. Quel idiot il faisait ! Ni une ni deux, il fut dehors et rattrapa Rélèna qui se dirigeait à pas lents vers la limousine. Au même instant, une explosion se fit entendre et la voiture s'enflamma ! Heero eut le réflexe de protéger Rélèna en la plaquant au sol, la recouvrant de son corps. Malheureusement, ils étaient assez proches du véhicule et ils reçurent une pluie d'éclat de verre. La princesse en avait un planter dans l'épaule et le l'ex-pilote plusieurs dans ses mollets. Les deux gardes de la jeune femme avaient eu, eux, beaucoup moins de chance : ils se trouvaient dans la voiture lorsque celle-ci avait explosé.  
  
Heero se releva et examina Rélèna sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle se leva à son tour et regarda son sauveur. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, elle avait dû se la cogner en tombant. Elle manqua de s'évanouir mais bien évidemment, son ange gardien la rattrapa de justesse. Il la souleva du sol, la pris dans ses bras puis la reconduisit à l'intérieur où tous les autres s'agitaient. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le canapé puis tout doucement l'allongea.  
  
Il était émouvant de voir avec quelle douceur et précaution il effectuait chaque geste. Les quatre autres g-boys comprirent ce qui s'était passé et ne dirent rien, se contentant d'observer l'attitude de leur ami. La glace avait décidément tout à fait disparu.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Elle reprenait ses esprits. Mais où était-elle ? Ah oui. La villa, Heero, la dispute, la fuite, une pression sur son bras, l'explosion ! Elle voulut se redresser mais elle ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule droite. Un éclat de verre de plusieurs centimètres y était fiché. Sa veste blanche était rouge à différents endroits, quant à sa jupe, elle était immaculée de sang. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas avoir été blessée à cet endroit. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tous les pilotes étaient regroupés lui posant des questions sur son état, tous, sauf Heero. Elle ne répondait rien. Où était- il ? Ah, le voilà, il était parti chercher la trousse à pharmacie. En observant ses jambes, elle comprit que le sang sur sa jupe n'était effectivement pas le sien mais celui de son sauveur. Oui, il l'avait sauvée, encore une fois. A croire que c'était leur destin. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvre de la jeune femme.  
  
_Qu'est-ce qui peut donc bien te faire sourire ? interrogea Yuy.  
  
_Rien.enfin.c'est cette situation. Cela fait six ans mais rien n'a vraiment changé.  
  
Elle hésita à continuer devant les autres. Tant pis, après tout il le méritait bien après ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
_Je suis désolée. Tu as encore dû me porter secours, à moi, c'est à dire que tu viens encore de risquer ta vie pour n'importe qui, déclara-t-elle d'un ton coupant.  
  
Comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion à la discussion de tout à l'heure, il répondit à sa pique en s'excusant :  
  
_Pardonne-moi Rélèna, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. . mais, je ne sais pas, je me suis emportée.je.  
  
_N'en parlons plus alors si tu veux bien.  
  
_Hn.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
Il se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.  
  
Oui, c'était cela : elle était le soleil et lui la glace.  
  
_Je vais retirer ce bout de verre, dit-il en approchant sa main du dit objet, et puis te faire un pansement.  
  
_Non ! Arrête ! cria-t-elle voulant l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec son sang.  
  
_Tu ne vas pas jouer la douillette, plaisanta Duo.  
  
La princesse ne releva pas le commentaire de l'ex-pilote 2 et poursuivit :  
  
_Ne me touche pas Heero ! Je peux le faire moi-même.  
  
De sa main gauche, elle arracha la cause de sa douleur. Les autres la regardaient tous interloqués : elle n'avait pas bronché, ni crié ou même grimacé. L'américain riait sous cape :  
  
  
  
Celui-ci lui tendit une compresse imbibée d'alcool à 90°. Il la prévint bien sûr que cela piquerait assez fortement. Inutile ! Elle s'empara de la compresse puis la plaqua sur sa blessure. Heero était impressionné par le calme que gardait la jeune femme face à la douleur, car même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle souffrait. Cette pensée eut d'ailleurs l'effet de lui rappeler ses propres blessures derrière les mollets. De même que Rélèna, le japonais désinfecta ses plaies et les pansa. C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit la princesse prier Duo de lui faire un pansement. Mais pourquoi ne le lui avait-elle pas demandé ? Il aurait tant voulu la soigner, s'occuper d'elle.  
  
se demandait le soldat parfait.  
  
pensait Rélèna.  
  
_Rélèna ?  
  
_Oui Quatre ?  
  
_Tes gardes du corps se trouvaient dans la voiture, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_Oui, soupira-t-elle.  
  
_Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
_Merci Quatre. Et dire que c'est ma faute.sanglota-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
  
_Bien sûr que non, coupa Duo.  
  
_Ecoute Rélèna, ordonna le japonais. Au lieu de protéger ta nièce comme tu me l'as précédemment demandé, c'est toi que je vais protéger. Nous allons prendre l'avion pour Sank. Je te ramènerai saine et sauve !  
  
_Merci Heero, mais vous.tu ne pourras pas me protéger éternellement rajouta-t-elle en elle-même. Euh.puis-je aller me reposer s'il vous plait ?  
  
_Bien sûr ! Tu vas prendre ma chambre. Je dormirai sur le canapé ce soir. Quatre appellera ton frère pour lui expliquer tout ce qui c'est passé. Nous prendrons le premier avion pour Sank demain.  
  
Le japonais avait adopté un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. D'ailleurs, d'aucun ne répondit.  
  
Il conduisit Rélèna jusqu'à sa chambre puis lui déclara qu'il viendrait la prévenir lorsque le repas sera servi. Après l'avoir remercier de sa gentillesse, elle s'allongea sur le lit et lui quitta la pièce.  
  
Lorsque Heero fut sorti, elle réalisa enfin qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la chambre, sur le lit de l'homme de sa vie. De quoi lui faire tourner la tête ! Elle avait grand sommeil et frissonnait. Elle voulut se glisser dans les draps mais elle craignait de les tâcher avec tout ce sang sur ses vêtements. Il valait qu'elle se change. Sans penser que cela l'indisposerait plus que cela, elle ouvrit l'armoire du japonais et en sortit une chemise bleue à carreaux, celle-là même qu'il portait lors de sa dernière visite à Sank. Elle la passa puis se glissa enfin dans les draps. Etrangement, malgré tous les évènements, elle était sereine. C'est donc dans un état de quiétude qu'elle s'endormit. Et dieu sait qu'elle en avait grand besoin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Hum, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de moi :-/, surtout vis-à-vis de la fin du chapitre. Enfin, j'espère quand même n'avoir pas déçu mes lecteurs, ni les avoir trop fait attendre d'ailleurs. Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, et celui-ci s'adresse aussi aux lecteurs anonymes.  
  
Je peux d'ors et déjà vous prévenir que je serai rapide pour poster le prochain chap, d'autant plus que celui-ci sera nettement plus court que les autres.  
  
Review please, histoire de me dire si mon histoire plait toujours autant, et puis, je prends n'importe quel commentaire de toute façon ^^ ! Mici d'avance. 


End file.
